Il n'y a pas d'amour heureux
by sayankotor777
Summary: Je pense que tout est dans le titre, bonne lecture.


**Disclaimer : Les personnages et etc... Appartiennent à J.K Rowling et la chanson à Georges Brassens : « Il n'y a pas d'amour heureux »**

**Bonne année et bonne santée à toutes et à tous. **

**En attendant le prochain chapitre de Comment devenir l'âme sœur d'un veela voici un petit one shot triste que j'ai mit en M au cas où, mais à mon avis je l'ai surclassé. Donc voilà j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Une petite explication avant de commencer, en écoutant cette chanson pour la première fois il y a longtemps, enfin pas si longtemps que ça je me suis dit immédiatement qu'elle correspondait à Harry, je ne me l'explique pas. Donc voilà je me suis lancé et j'ai écrit, c'est un peu même beaucoup décousu, mais ce style est voulu pour une fois ce n'est que des pensées au fur et à mesure d'une chanson qui dure toute la vie des personnages, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez.**

**Bonne lecture.**

Normalement quand on est amoureux et que cela est réciproque, on dit que l'on vit la meilleure partie de sa vie et cela pour l'éternité. Mais comme le dit Brassens, « il n'y a pas d'amour heureux » et il n'y en aura jamais, c'est ce que je pense au plus profond de moi. Si Draco le savait, il me montrerait que j'ai tort que l'amour qui nous uni est merveilleux et qu'il durera pour l'éternité, dans ces moments-là, juste après l'amour, il me fait penser à un Poufsouffle. Mais je sais qu'il souffre, il souffre de me perdre un jour, de ne pas me voir revenir après une bataille. Moi j'ai peur de le voir malheureux à cause de moi, alors je fais tout pour rester en vie, pour revoir ces yeux couleur acier. Même si :

**« Rien n'est jamais acquis à l'homme, ni sa force, ni sa faiblesse, ni son cœur, et quand il croit ouvrir ses bras son ombre est celle d'une croix. »**

Je vois cette croix, elle flotte au-dessus de moi, mon ombre sera à jamais celle d'une croix. Pour ne pas y penser, j'essaie de vivre entièrement mon amour pour Draco, je me force à être heureux, comme je le voudrais tant, comme il le voudrait tant.

**« Et quand il croit serrer son bonheur, il le broit, sa vie est un étrange et douloureux divorce, il n'y a pas d'amour heureux. »**

Demain va avoir lieu la bataille finale, enfin, je l'espère, je le voudrais tant. Draco y participe, même si je m'y suis opposé, il est têtu. Il n'a pas participé à une bataille depuis sa blessure au ventre, il y a un mois, j'ai peur pour lui. Il faut que je dorme, demain est un jour funeste.

**« Sa vie, elle ressemble à ses soldats sans armes, qu'on avait habillé pour un autre destin, à quoi peut leur servir de se lever matin. »**

La nuit commence à tomber, je suis mort, en même temps que lui, je sens un vide. Je marche, ensanglanté à le recherche de Draco. Je le trouve enfin, dans le même état que moi, mort, lui aussi a dû tuer. Nous tombons dans les bras de l'autre et essayons de rentrer. Où ? Je ne sais pas.

**« Eux qu'on retrouve au soir, désarmé, incertains, dites ces mots ma vie et retenait vos larmes, il n'y a pas d'amour heureux. »**

L'Ordre nous, a retrouvé, accroché l'un à l'autre, et nous, a ramené à Poudlard, pour soigner nos blessures, mais seulement les physiques. Heureusement que nous sommes là l'un pour l'autre, il est tout pour moi.

**« Mon bel amour, mon cher amour, ma déchirure, je te porte dans moi comme un oiseau blessé et cela sans savoir qu'on nous regarde passer. Répétant après moi ces mots que j'ai tressés et qui pour tes grands yeux tout aussitôt moururent, il n'y a pas d'amour heureux. »**

Nous avons réessayé de vivre tous les deux, nous avons fais semblant de vivre pour nos amis, nous avons réellement essayer et nous aurions vraiment voulu réussir, mais nous n'y sommes arrivés.

**« Le temps d'apprendre à vivre, il est déjà trop tard, que pleure dans la nuit nos cœurs à l'unisson. Ce qu'il faut de regrets pour payer un frisson, ce qu'il faut de malheur pour la moindre chanson, ce qu'il faut de sanglots pour un air de guitare, il n'y a pas d'amour heureux. »**

Beaucoup ont pleuré à notre enterrement surtout quand ils ont passé cette chanson, à ma demande. Ils nous ont mit dans un cercueil double.

Nous n'avons peut-être pas vécu un amour heureux, mais nous nous aimerons pour l'éternité.


End file.
